Beneath the Surface
by Marvel-Fanatic
Summary: Spencer Reid is an FBI agent, slightly nerdy, physically weak and an all around good guy, but is he really what he appears to be? When a new agents arrives at the BAU secrets are revealed about the young genius that his team would not believe to be true.
1. New Member

**Hi, I'm back this is a Criminal Minds/Avengers crossover, I've seen all Marvel movies and know some things from the comics so I'll try to keep it as ****accurate as possible. I'm taking inspiration from evgrrl09's Profilers of S.H.I.E.L.D. story here. any way enjoy**

* * *

Spencer Reid entered the round table room, he could already tell this case was a bad one, JJ and Garcia were tense standing at the front ready to present the case everyone was in the room except Hotch,

"Where's Hotch?" Kate asked the question that every agents in the room was mentally asking, Spencer knew that for sure

"We're getting a new agent" JJ bit her lip she knew Derek's death was still a hard subject for the entire team

"Do we know them?" Rossi asked JJ hoping it was someone who already knew the team dynamic

"No" JJ shook her head, "I just saw her walking into Hotch's office, I've never seen her before"

"Okay" Spencer nodded joining in the conversation.

All agents were cautious of Penelope, the death of her husband had taken a toll on the entire team, but it hit Penelope and Talia the most, sadly that was expected, but she and Taila had seemed to overcome Derek's death in about 5 months they were still both sensitive of the topic but had gotten over most of their grief it seems.

"I hope she's nice" Garcia smiled, she knew what no one else knew. Derek was alive and working for S.H.I.E.L.D. the top secret government organization, but she couldn't tell anyone, only S.H.I.E.L.D. agents her and Taila knew that Derek was alive, he was granted permission to see her after he spent 2 months moping around the helicarrier and drinking to his hearts content, but no one could know so she still had to act like Derek was dead. The rest of the team nodded in agreement with Garcia hoping the new agent was friendly and would fit well into the team dynamic.

* * *

"I see you've done well with the undercover unit" Hotch mused looking from the file to the woman standing in front of him, she had light blond hair, bright green eyes, she didn't seem that physically toned, but she seemed to hold well in fights she'd been in in the past

"I've only had 1 or 2 cases go cold while I was working on them" She smiled brightly

"Well then welcome to the Behavioural Analysis Unit Agent Stride" He stood up to shake her hand

"Thank you sir" She smiled shaking his hand

"Let's go meet the team, we're starting a new case today" He exited his office, Amanda Stride nodded briskly following her new boss

* * *

Hotch and Amanda entered the room, all agents turned to see the newcomer, Garcia slimed bounding over to the new agent

"Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia the tech analysts and current active fairy godmother to all agents in need" she smiled warmly, Amanda smiled, knowing that she was taking the place of Derek Morgan on the team, Penelope's husband

"I just want you guys to know, I'm not taking Derek's place, I just hope I can be as great an agent as he was" she told the team quickly

"I'm sure you will" Rossi smiled getting up to shake Amanda's hand. All of the agents went to get to know their new teammate while Reid was giving her the death glare from his seat the others couldn't see his glare, she saw it and gave him a cheeky smile, winking at him before turning to meet the other agents.

"Okay" Garcia went back to the front of the room, "we have a bad one this time, get ready to head to the sunshine state" pictures of 4 deceased people appeared on the screen all the agents looked at the pictures of their tablets or file for Reid's case.

"Cause of death?" Amanda asked

"Single gunshot wound to either the head, neck, or heart" JJ said flipping through her tablet

"Adam Samson 44, Phoebe Bander 57,Gavin Dwyer 35, and Lily McKay 42" Garcia read off the names and ages off the victims

"He seems to have a type" Kate muttered

"If I'm thinking correctly I'd say these are assassinations" Rossi muttered, both Reid and Amanda shared a knowing look at the mention of assassination but the team didn't notice

"Let's just find the Unsub" Hotch said quickly, "Wheels up in an hour" the team disbursed from the room to grab their things.

* * *

Reid grabbed Amanda by the wrist pulling her into the copying room shutting and locking the door, "What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed angrily

"My job" She deadpanned

"I have it under control" Reid narrowed his eyes at the female agent

"I see that but boss man wants it done quicker, it's been 10 years Spence you've been on assignment for too long, this isn't even your speciality" She crossed her arms in frustration

"He was fine with it for the first 9 years, and this isn't your speciality either" He growled, the light flickered above the pair, Amanda raised an eyebrow in Reid's direction, who relaxed and the light stop flickering

"He gave you slack because you were mourning me" She muttered her eyes going soft

"We all were" He muttered

"But I'm back now and I need my partner, so I've come to help you finish up" She smiled warmly.

He nodded smiling, "Let's go and keep your cover"

"I remembered that" She muttered narrowing her eyes at him, "And I like yours, a nerd that's amazing" she snickered

"Shut up" He muttered exiting the room, she calmed down following him out, Garcia noticed Reid who looked annoyed and Amanda who was snickering exiting the copying room she smirked sensing a relationship between them, but not knowing the true connection between the two.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, I enjoy writing things by myself so I will probably not use a beta but feel free to leave some advice**


	2. Old Friends

"Damnit" JJ muttered checking her phone and laptop, "We've lost wireless" she announced

"How?" Rossi asked, as all the agents check their electronic devices

"Plane interference, we've left a hotspot, lots of things could've caused it" Reid said leafing through the files on the victims. all the agents nodded.

"I guess I can't do anymore" Garcia sighed sitting back in the chair, Hotch had asked her to come along on the case as Talia had a sleep over that night, and also for her to get to know Amanda along with the rest of the team

"I guess we'll have to hit the ground running" Amanda suggested

"We will" Hotch agreed, "Garcia and myself will head to the station, Kate and JJ can head to the latest scene, and Reid, Rossi, and Amanda can head to the coroner" All agents nodded in agreement as the plane descended into Miami.

* * *

Reid, Rossi and Amanda entered the coroner's office seeing Lily McKay's body covered in a sheet, Rossi went to check under the sheet, "No defensive wounds, heck there's not a scratch on her except for the gunshot in her forehead" He sighed

"Do you have the make of the bullet yet?" Reid asked

"We do" The coroner handed Amanda a file, she read through it "Soviet slug, no rifflings" She said "That helps" She mumbled sarcastically sharing a knowing look with Spencer behind Rossi's back.

"We'll tell Hotch when we get back, our phones are still out" Rossi said turning around to face the two young agents who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hotch and Garcia entered the Miami Police station

"Agents thank you for coming down, there's more I hope, I mean I'm guessing." An officer walked up to them

"There is" Hotch nodded, "I'm Agent Hotchner, this is Penelope Garcia our technical analysts the rest of our agents are already in the field, I understand you're experiencing trouble with your cell and wireless towers"

"We are" The officer nodded. "I'm Deputy Jones by the way, Sheriff Morley is in her office, we're extremely grateful for your help"

"It's what we do" Garcia smiled shaking the deputy's hand

* * *

"So Lily was walking to work like she does everyday" JJ mused going through the events before Lily was shot and killed

"Except she got killed, I don't count that as ordinary" Kate smirked

"Me neither" JJ agreed

"She was about here" Kate stood in the middle of the sidewalk, "When she was shot."

"And the shot came from what we're guessing is one of those three buildings" JJ pointed across the street at three tall towers, "Forensics is up there now searching ever building for any sign of evidence to help us track this guy, the only thing we have connecting them is the bullet type but it's not traceable" JJ let out a sigh of frustration, this was going to be a tough one.

* * *

"Sir, the FBI is after us I told you if we took out to many we'd draw unwanted attention to ourselves" A red head narrowed her eyes at the dark skinned man on the screen of her laptop

"We'll handle that, plus you two cut power to all the cell and wireless towers, you need to complete the mission, you have two more targets each, I want them eliminated in 48 hours got that" The man on the screen answered coldly

"Yes sir" The man behind the red head replied just as coldly

"I'll have you two back on the carrier in three days" The man on the screen nodded curtly before the the call was terminated and the two in the room pulled out two matching sniper riffles and multiple maps and files, on four people, all files had either what seemed to be a skull with tentacles insignia or an eagle insignia.

* * *

'You're sure you have them Kane.' The chat box was opened on a laptop screen.

'I'm positive, I can provide anonymous evidence on them.' the sound of fingers on a keyboard rang through the room along with the sound of the fan on the ceiling of the warm, hot floridian apartment.

'Make sure it's anonymous, you know the consequences if you get caught we'll just have to see whack one of us catches you first.' A nervous gulp was heard from the man at the laptop.

'I know, I won't fail you.'

'You better not, your superior is watching you, and if you mess up, they will eliminate you.' The man let out a nervous breath, he had only joined this organization because of their incentive program he didn't want to be eliminated also know as being killed.

'I understand' he ended the conversation as he ended all conversations with his employers just before his laptop was shut down

'Hail Hydra.'


	3. Who I Really Am

"Are you positive it's them" Reid asked Amanda in her hotel room, she was rooming with Garcia but she was talking with Kate and JJ in their room.

"Who else would use Soviet slugs with no riffling besides us" Amanda huffed annoyed crossing her arms over her chest

"Umm…" Reid bit his lip trying to think

"No one thats it Sparky they know the both of us especially me, and if they recognize one of use our covers blown and we're through and possibly dead" Amanda balled her left fist and hit the metal table, leaving a dent in it, Reid raised an eyebrow in her direction his eyes shifting fro the dent to Amanda who rolled her eyes

"I understand, but I don't think they'll kill us we're the best in the business" He smirked a mischievous and deadly glint in his eyes

"Damn right" She smiled

"But if it's S.H.I.E.L.D. they'll know not to blow our cover"

"Depends if they're newbies or not" Amanda groaned

"I hate newbies" Reid matched her groan

"Don't we both"

"Definitely Arty"

"Don't call me that" She narrowed her eyes, a purplish glint entering them

"Then don't call me 'Sparky'" His eyes got a slight electrical spark to them.

"Whatever lighting boy, now get out, I need a shower" She smirked pushing him out of the room.

* * *

Amanda entered the bathroom on the hotel room, apprenticing the large size of the shower. She threw off her leather jacket and gloves, she was what you can call 'unique' jet black wings stretched from her back, a shinny silver coloured cybernetic bionic arm in place of her flesh left arm, scaring on her left shoulder from where it was fused to her body, and her naturally green and purple eyes completed her individuality.

She turned on the water waiting for it to reach the right temperature. She stepped in relaxing as the warm water ran over her feathers and her body, doing what she needed to do in the shower plus a special shampoo for her feathers that she had actually bought from a pet store, her feathers could be more temperamental then her hair sometime.

* * *

Garcia entered her and Amanda's room hearing the shower and making the obvious assumption that she was in the shower, getting changed while trying to figure out why the cell and wireless towers were out.

* * *

Amanda stepped out of the shower flicking her wings trying to get as much water as possible off them, her feathers took hours to dry. She polished her metal arm rotating it to make sure it felt normal, well as normal as a metal arm fused to her body could feel. She threw on a pair of shorts and tank top, her bare arm and legs showing a collection of scars, she pulled a plate off the bottom wrist of her metal arm and started playing with the wiring of it, seeing the delay of response of the fingers on the hand.

* * *

Garcia sat on the bed flipping through channels hearing that Amanda was out of the shower, hearing her exit the shower turning and letting out an audible gasp seeing that Amanda had wings and sparks were coming from the wrist of what seemed to be a metal arm, Amanda's head shot up her green and purple eyes widening and her face draining of colour she gulped in slight fear.

"Hi" she stammered, Garcia being as straight forward as she usually is was very blunt with her question

"What are you?" She asked

"Human" Amanda offered, slightly offended by the question

"But you have wings and your arm" Garcia's eyes were still wide Amanda sighed, fitting the plate back into place on her wrist and manipulating the fingers making sure they respond well, which they did

"I'll tell you the whole story if you swear not to tell anyone" She said looking Garcia in the eye who nodded in stunned silence

"First off, I'm not Amanda Stride, that's just a cover my real name is Artemis Rider, and I'm a mutant"

"So you're not human" Garcia questioned

"I am, my genetics are just different, mutants have advanced X genes which gives us our 'powers' I was born with my wings and my eyes other powers I developed over time"

"You have more?" Garcia was trying to process the information she was given

"Yeah" Artemis played with her hands, "My gene if overexploited so I have more powers than any other mutant in the world at least that I know of" She gave a small smile, but was inwardly curing herself for being so stupid and letting her cover be blown so easily

"And your arm?" Garcia asked

"I lost my real one in an explosion years ago, I had this one fused to my body in place so I can still do my job" Artemis changed the story of how she really got the cybernetic arm attached to her body.

"And your real job is" Garcia asked wanting to know the real nature of Artemis' employment

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Artemis gave her a sly smile having known that Garcia knew about S.H.I.E.L.D. because of Derek's involvement with the organization she was employed by

"So you know him" Garcia asked referring to her husband

"Yeah, I'm an Avenger but I haven't personally met him, he's still not a fan of full time S.H.I.E.L.D. employees" She shrugged

"Well they did keep him from contacting me for 2 months" Garcia said hardly

"It was for yours and Talia's safety, trust me being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent can be deadly"

"Is that how you lost your arm?" Garcia asked

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it" Artemis cringed at the memory of getting her bionic arm

"Okay" Garcia shot a smile in her direction

"Thanks" She smiled

"What's your field in S.H.I.E.L.D." Garcia asked, "And why are you here?"

"I'm here as a spy, we got word of corruption at the Bureau years ago, we sent an agent in then but it's taken them longer than we expected so I came in to help get them back to the carrier and their family, but my specialty isn't spying and neither is the other agent's" Artemis smiled knowing she could trust Penelope with the information

"What's your speciality?" Penelope asked

"You might not like it" Artemis told her, "But I specialize in assassination" She gave her a small smile

"You're an assassin?" Garcia said surprised

"One of the deadliest in the world" Artemis smirked her eyes glinting dangerously, lifting up her pillow to reveal a combat knife under it, "I'm never unarmed"

"So you know Black Widow and Hawkeye" Garcia asked having met the 2 assassins when she was allowed to visit her husband on the helicarrier.

"They're my best friends" Artemis smiled having know the Russian assassin and her partner for years.

"Really, they seem so uptight" Garcia mused

"They aren't when you get to know them" Artemis smiled, "We should get some sleep for tomorrow"

"Yeah" Garcia said, "So I have to call you Amanda Stride"

"Yes, or else my cover may be blown and then the entire team could be in danger" Artemis told her.

"Okay then, good night Amanda" Garcia smiled

"Night Penelope" Artemis smiled heading to her bed.


	4. Past Demons

Spencer groaned rolling over, his tawny brown wings spread out over the bed, this was the first time he was rooming alone and he was able to sleep with his wings out, his shapeshifting only held for so long and he struggled to hold it when he was rooming with one of the team members which was often. Reid opened his eyes seeing Artemis standing beside his bed, "Holy shit" he flailed falling out of bed a crack was heard from his where he fell, "Why did you do that Artemis?" he asked getting up and wincing his left wing was bent at an odd angle

"Sorry Sparks" She bit her lip knowing the pain of a broken wing, "You can heal it right?" She asked knowing his healing abilities

"Yeah" He groaned, spreading his wings out hearing the bones click into place and fuse back together, "I'm good, why are you here anyways besides scaring the crap out of me" He sighed, walking over to his bag to throw a shirt on over his toned torso.

"Now I know was Romanoff sees in you Sparks you're hot" Artemis snickered, the team didn't know this but Spencer was the complete opposite to his nerdy cover where he was somewhat physically weak, clumsy and a slow runner with horrendous endurance, but the real Spencer Reid was extremely muscular, agile, and speedy, with amazing endurance, he and Artemis would most of the time beat Steve Rogers aka Captain America on their morning runs around parliament together.

"Shut up Arty, and I'm sure you've said the same thing to Barnes" Reid rolled his eyes

"What?" Artemis asked confused

"You two are so in denial" He face palmed

"Anyway I originally came here to tell you that Garcia blew my cover but considering she know S.H.I.E.L.D. and Fury I think we're good" Artemis told her partner

"That quickly Feathers? It hasn't even been 24 hours" He smirked

"Hey I haven't been on an undercover mission in over 20 years cut me some slack" Artemis huffed her wings flicking in annoyance

"How'd you get blown?" He asked her

"She saw my arm and wings" She answered

"You give her the whole story?" He asked her knowing the true details to how Artemis had gotten her bionic arm

"Yes I told her that I lost my arm in an explosion which you guys presumed that I was killed by when I was 18, 20 years ago but in reality a rouge terrorist agency welded a bionic arm to my body and them brainwashed me to kill for them and kept me cryogenically frozen between assassinations so I wouldn't age" She grit her teeth and narrowed her now watering eyes her past was still an extremely sensitive subject for her, and that was understandable considering what she'd been through.

"Sorry Artemis" Spencer felt horrible for reminding her of when she'd done under Hydra's influence

"It's fine Spencer" She mumbled, wiping her eyes. He bit his lip walking over to his friend and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Talk to Barnes that always helps calm you down. Right?" He sent her a reassuring smile

"I'd love to, but he's on a mission" She sighed

"Go flying I'll cover for you, I know you haven't flown in awhile plus it helps clear the mind" He smiled

"Thanks Sparks" She smiled, her outfit melding to tight fitting leather pants, her combat knife strapped to her thigh, and leather jacket her hair now dark brown with a red streak in it, her jet black feathers glistened in the light, this was the real Artemis, "See ya later Sparks" She smiled falling backwards through the wall of the hotel, a black blur shooting past the window as her wings launched her into the open sky, her mind instantly clearing and she felt betting being in the air, she could sense that she was around fifteen thousand feet in altitude, she had always been a natural for being able to determine her altitude she had lost her fine tuned skill for it over her years grounded with Hydra but she was slowly tuning her senses to what they had been before the explosion and some even better that before.

"Rider!" A loud voice in her com cause her to cringe at the volume in her ear

"I'm right here Sir no need to yell" She groaned hovering in the air so she could talk with Nick Fury the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and her boss, obviously,

"Why are you not with Reid and the rest of the Behavioural Analysis Unit?" She could hear his teeth grinding

"I needed to clear my head Fury, you know how flying helps me" She told him flatly

"Fine, but I want you back with the team as soon as possible" She knew she was getting a special exception because Nick had taken her into the agency when she was 16 and he saw her as family, her parents and twin brother Alex, were spies for S.H.I.E.L.D. so she had know 'Uncle Nick' since she was born, her parents and brother loved her but were also rejected her choice to become an assassin, the spy and assassination divisions at S.H.I.E.L.D. had an animosity against each other always arguing about which division didn't break the law the most, killing for pay, or stealing secrets for pay, she really didn't care she had taken on spying but had had a natural knack for assassination so Nick assigned Spencer, Natasha, and Clint to train her, Alex still had a slight hatred for Spencer since he was her main mentor and her partner, they always fought when they were in the same room and since they both had the same healing power, guns and knifes were usually brought into the argument, Spencer getting shot in the forehead, Alex getting a knife in the neck, Natasha and herself having to separate the two of them, it was a normal occurrence.

"Obviously Nick, and you might want to work on addressing people more nicely, you have the nickname 'Angry Pirate' for a reason" She snickered

"Always a pleasure with you assassins" she heard him sigh into the mic "Also I want the FBI off the case you're on as soon as possible it's Widow and Winter that are on assignment that are your killers, taking down rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. agents"

"Aye Aye Captain" She snickered

"Good to have you back Artemis" Nick smiled on the other end of the com, a rare occurrence for the director

"Later Uncle" She switched her com off before heading back to the hotel.

Nick smiled shaking his head at his niece's antics, she had recovered quickly from her experience with Hydra, and had regained her carefree attitude with little effort. He marvelled at the fact of how she did it so quickly, it was because she was surrounded by her friends the entire time that she recovered so quickly.


	5. Explanations and Assassinations

Artemis phased back into her's and Garcia's room. Garcia jumped in surprise seeing the agent simply walk through a wall.

"Sorry" Artemis apologized, "I have a habit of sneaking up on people"

"Is that one of your powers" Garcia asked her referring to the walking through solid object stunt she just pulled

"Yeah, one of many" Artemis gave her a shy smile, she always felt uncomfortable talking about her powers with strangers, she never knew how they would react.

"Can you tell me them" Garcia asked excitedly. Artemis smiled sensing that Garcia accepted her and was curious about her inhuman abilities, she started telling Garcia when they were getting ready to head out.

"Obviously you already know about my wings, eye colour, and my intangibility, but I also have invisibility" She smirked as she disappeared from Garcia's vision.

"That's amazing" Garcia beamed, "What else?"

Artemis returned to the visible world.

"Shape-shifting as you can see" He body melded to 'Amanda's' figure, blond hair, green eyes, slightly shorter than Artemis was, but her metal arm remained the same

"You can't do your whole body" Garcia asked referring to Artemis' metal arm

"I can but that takes a lot of concentration and power, and I'm not at full power at the moment. Other agencies have developed the technology to detect an X gene and since mine is so powerful I get caught easily, so I wear a suppresser, it cuts down my power level enough so that I don't set off any sensors" She held up her right wrist where a metal bind was hanging around it

"I can understand that" Garcia smiled. "What else?"

"Telepathy and telekinesis" She smirked gently levitating a lamp off the table

"Awesome" Garcia smiled

"I also have super strength naturally but it's also enhanced thanks to 2 different recreations of Dr. Erskine's serum, and my arm"

"This is just too cool" Garcia beamed, "I feel like this is a movie"

"My final 2 are energy and water manipulation" Her right fist started to get a purple aura around it, it left her hand and flew around the room before disappearing with a small 'pop' as Artemis snapped her fingers, "The water is basically the same thing, and I don't feel like flooding the hotel room"

"That's amazing Artemis" Garcia smiled, "You're truly gifted"

"Thanks but it's nothing really, it's in my genetics"

"You're too modest, it's amazing that you can do all those things"

"Thanks, we should get going" Artemis smiled, throwing on a jean jacket, it wasn't her style but it was to keep her cover

"Yeah we should, and hey! The cell and wireless towers are back up" Garcia smiled at having her sweet sweet WiFi back

"It looks like" Artemis checked her seeing that she did indeed have a single and WiFi, "By the way Garcia, what's my name?"

"Amanda Stride" Garcia smirked remembering that she had to keep Artemis' cover

"Thank you for remembering, and please don't forget or I might just have to kill you" Artemis smirked, Garcia got a terrified look on her face

"I'm kidding, but I mean it don't blow my cover"

"I won't Amanda, don't worry" And with that the girls headed down to the lobby to begin the day.

* * *

"Target locked" The red head spoke into her com a middle aged man in the sight of the scope on her riffle .

"Got mine" A male voice responded, a younger woman in his sights.

"On один, три, два, один"* She counted down from 3 in a natural Russian accent, both assassins pulled to trigger of their riffles on один, one.

The two people that were in their aim dropped dead as non-traceable bullets pierced their throat or heart. The people in the surrounding area screamed in terror seeing the person fall to the ground dead, some scrambling to get cover instantly, other good samaritans tried to help the already dead victims others looking around to see where the shots came from.

* * *

Neither agent noticed the soft clicking of cameras catching their movements the cameras feeding directly back to a laptop downloading onto an encrypted flash drive. The man sat back in the office chair, occasionally looking up at the computer to make sure the pictures were still coming in, his eyes shifted back down to the picture frame in his hands, his beautiful baby girl.

Hydra had taken his 7 year old daughter and pregnant wife from him, they threatened that if he didn't work for then they'd kill them which he couldn't let happen, that was Hydra's incentive program they capture the ones you love and hold them at gun point until you agree to do their bidding. He closed his eyes his mind going to one of his happiest memories with his daughter.

* * *

_"__Daddy" A small girl screamed running up to him, they were in a park._

_"__Butterfly" He grinned, picking her up and spinning her around, loving the sound of his daughters laughter._

_"__Again Daddy again" She squealed in delight._

_"__Not right now, Daddy's dizzy and tired" He laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm and delight _

_"__Okay" She grinned, "Where's mommy?" She asked his_

_"__At home, she needs to rest because your brother or sister is coming" He smiled_

_"__Yay" The girl screamed in delight. He smiled hugging his daughter_

_"__I love you Butterfly" He had no idea that this would be the last moment he spent with his daughter until Hydra had ripped their family apart._

_He walked int the house with his daughter, freezing when he saw his wife in tears and man in black SWAT gear pointing their guns at them_

_"__DADDY!" Jennifer, his daughter scrammed as she was pulled from his and brought next to his wife_

_"__Don't hurt them" He begged_

_"__Oh, we won't Mr. Kane you will" A man in a pinstripe suit walked up_

_"__Excuse me?"_

_"__You will work for us, and your family will be safe with us, your wife will be taken care of, you will have a 10 minuet call every month to prove that we aren't lying" The man smiled cooly_

_"__What do I have to do to join" He couldn't let his family be hurt_

_"__Say theses simple words 'Hail Hydra'"_

_"__Hail Hydra"._

* * *

He shook his head at the memory, he craved those phone calls just like an addict craved their next fix, his wife had had their baby a beautiful boy, by her description, they had decided on Michael for his name, he missed his family and hoped that he's be able to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. about it, he knew S.H.I.E.L.D. would help if he gave them information on Hydra, all he has is hope now.


	6. Arrests and Revelations

Artemis was driving with Garcia in the passenger seat, and Reid in the back, all their phones buzzed, rang, or beeped as a message was received, Reid and Garcia checked their phones,

"We have suspects in custody" Garcia said, "an anonymous person downloaded some pictures on the department's website" She let out a gasp when she opened the attached file. Artemis pulled into the station parking lot,

"What is it?" She asked.

"Look" Garcia handed her the phone, Artemis flipped through the pictures of Agents Romanoff and Barnes each assassinating a person

"дерьмо" Reid cursed in the back, knowing that Garcia knew Artemis' cover

"What?" Garcia asked Reid

"'Shit' in Russian" Artemis told her, "You can trace where this came from right?" She asked

"It'll take some time since it's an anonymous post but I'll find it. I'll probably ne-"

"Done" Reid piped up from the back on his own laptop

"Done what" Garcia asked him

"Tracing it" He said not looking up from the screen of his laptop, his fingers typing furiously at the keyboard.

"But how!? You hate technology Reid, you won't even use a tablet" Garcia stammered. Artemis smirked

"Reid's the other agent" She told Garcia

"Reid?! A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent!?"

"I'm right here, and yes I am a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, it was Deputy Mac Jones, who is in reality" more typing before he spoke again, "Christopher Kane, a Hydra agent" Artemis gritted her teeth at the mention of Hydra.

"Thanks Sparks" She smiled

"Oh and Sheriff Samantha Morely is" He pause his eye flicking to Artemis before he read the name, "Denise Clark."

Artemis inhaled sharply her eyes going wide, "You sure?" She asked Reid

"Positive" He nodded

"What is it?" Garcia asked

"I'll explain later" Artemis told her shakily

"She won't recognize you" Reid assured Artemis

"I know, I know, just a little nervous that's all, anyway how are we going to get Romanoff and Barnes out of this mess without blowing our covers?" She asked Reid

"We'll figure it out" He told her. Garcia sat awkwardly watching the two agents talk.

"Any chance I can get an explanation on how you traced the pictures so quickly Reid?" She asked him

"I'm a technopath, I can control technology" He explained

"Just give her our files, so you don't have to explain" Artemis told him. Reid nodded, after some more typing he handed the laptop to Garcia. Mugshot like pictures on the files, including shots of the two agents in action.

* * *

**_Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division_**

_Agent: Reid, Spencer Walter  
__D.O.B: 10/9/1971  
__Status: Active - Agent  
__Last Known Address: 20116 Washington Street, Apartment 402, Washington  
__Previous Address: Various_

_Document Citizenship: American  
__Title: Agent Assassin - Level 10  
__Place of Birth: Las _**_Vegas_**_, Nevada  
__Height: 6'2"  
__Race: Caucasian - Mutant  
__Weight: 165  
__Gender: Male  
__Hair: Brown  
__Dental: None  
__Eyes: Pink/Purple/Blue_

_Languages: English, Russian, Dutch, Italian, Latin, German, French, and more  
__Identifiable Markings: Tawny brown wings.  
__Family: Diana Reid - Mother, __William Reid - Father  
__Education: Caltech, __MIT, __CLASSIFIED_

_Current Employment: S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, __Undercover FBI  
__Alias: Sparks, __Adam Remmings_

_Mission Qualifications: Highly trained in judo, karate, aikido, savate, boxing, and multiple styles of jung fu. High powered CONTROLLED mutations. Expert marksmanship in sharpshooting and tactician, shapeshifing and telepathy allows for easy _**_espionage_**_ and infiltration. Best hacker in the world. One of the worlds top 5 deadliest assassins, he's ranking as one of the top S.H.I.E.L.D. agent_

_Mutations:  
__Wings  
__Eye colour  
__Electricity Manipulation  
__Super strength (__Natural enhanced__ strength and a version of Erskine's serum)  
__Technopathy  
__Accelerated Healing Factor  
__Telekinesis*  
__Telepathy*  
__Teleporting*  
__Shapeshifting*  
__*Gained when X gene was exploited, technically not natural mutations._

**_Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division_**

_Agent: Rider, Artemis Diana  
__D.O.B: 2/9/1973  
__Status: Active - Agent  
__Last Known Address: 36425 Baker Road Apartment 729, Washington  
__Previous Address: Various  
_

_Document Citizenship: Canadian, American  
__Title: Agent Assassin - Level 10  
__Place of Birth: Vancouver, British Columbia  
__Height: 5'6"  
__Race: Caucasian - Mutant  
__Weight: 150  
__Gender: Female  
__Hair: Black  
__Dental: None  
__Eyes: Green/Purple_

_Languages: English, Russian, Dutch, Italian, Latin, German, French, and more  
__Identifiable Markings: Bionic left arm, __Black Wings  
__Family: Amanda Rider - Mother, __Adam Rider - Father, __Alex Rider - Twin Brother  
__Education: High school drop out, __CLASSIFIED_

_Current Employment: S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent  
__Alias: Winter Solider, __Phantom, __Amanda Stride_

_Mission Qualifications: Highly trained in judo, karate, aikido, savate, boxing, and multiple styles of jung fu. An expert acrobat, Olympic class gymnast, athlete and aerialist. High powered CONTROLLED mutations. Expert marksmanship in sharpshooting and tactician, shapeshifing and telepathy allows for easy espionage and infiltration. One of the worlds top 5 deadliest assassins, she's ranking as one of the top S.H.I.E.L.D. agent_

_Mutations:  
__Wings  
__Eye colour (Occasionally changes with mood)  
__Energy Manipulation  
__Shapeshifting  
__Super strength (Natural enhanced strength and 2 versions of Erskine's serum)  
__Telekinesis*  
__Telepathy*  
__Water Manipulation*  
__Phasing*  
__Invisibility*  
__*Gained when X gene was exploited, technically not natural mutations._

* * *

"Wow" Garcia breathed after reading the pairs files

"Yeah" The agents said in unison

"So both of you are deadly assassins?" She asked looking between the two

"Yep" Artemis smiled

"Remind me not to tick you tow off" Garcia mumbled, causing Spencer and Artemis to laugh

"Don't worry Garcia we won't kill you, one does not simple kill a fairy" He smirked, this caused Garcia to laugh

"Is this the real you Spencer?"

"No the real him is a sarcastic little shit" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare deny it Sparky you know it's true" She said seeing that he was about to protest

"Whatever Arty" He huffed

"You two are adorable together" Garcia smiled

"Wait what!?" Artemis asked her

"We aren't dating, Artemis is practically my sister" Reid told her

"And Spencer's my protective older brother apparently" Artemis huffed

"You love me"

"Sure I do"

"You know it's true"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

"Do you want me to stab you?" She pulled her combat knife from her boot having the full intention to stab him, he would heal and she'd get to release some pent up anger

"No Artemis, I'd rather not get blood over the seats of a federal vehicle, plus Garcia's here" He rolled his eyes

"Fine" She sighed

"Let's go" Garcia said

"Remember Penelope, you don't know Natasha you've never met her, hell her name isn't even Natasha okay" Reid told her

"Got it" She smirked, "Why didn't you change your name when you came in undercover?" She asked him

"I needed my awards to help get myself into the BAU quicker than an ordinary agent would" He explained

"Makes sense" Garcia acknowledged

"Just remember to keep your cool around the sheriff and deputy, we don't want to alert them that we know" Artemis said exiting the SUV. The 3 agents walked into the station, ready to figure out a plan to get Agents Romanoff and Barnes out of custody and Christopher Kane and Denise Clark into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody.


	7. Memories of the Past

**I want to thank you all for the support I'm getting, yes I have seen AOU but I'm going off a few of my own personal preferences here so some of the facts might not be true in this story**

**Anyway that's about it have fun and enjoy chapter 7**

* * *

Nick Fury walked down the halls of the helicarrier pissed that two of his best agents were in custody by the local police alone with FBI in town, sure Agents Reid and Rider were on it but Artemis was rusty in the field and Spencer was close to both agents in custody, and both assassins usually let their emotions cloud their judgements on an assignment or case. He stopped at the door to the room he was heading to for once hesitating on knocking as he fought of all the memories he had of Artemis and Spencer together.

* * *

_Nick sat at his desk in the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, it was April of 1972. A young Agent Amanda Strong now Rider as she and Agent Adam Rider just got married, _

_"__Sir?" She asked waiting for him to acknowledge her, he looked up from the paperwork he was filling out_

_"__Yes Agent Rider?" He asked this young woman was one of the agencies best home-grown spies in the field at the moment_

_"__I'm pulling myself from the field sir, I'm pregnant" She told him getting straight to the point. Nick smiled hearing the news she and Adam deserved a family._

_"Okay" He nodded, "I'll have you running missions from base until you see fit to enter the field again"_

_"__Thank you sir" She smiled before heading out of his office. Nick smiled and pulled out a pad of paper to jot down names he thought that would suit the child of one of the two best spies the agency had while also finishing up his paper work. _

_Amanda Rider walked briskly down the halls to her superiors office, well as briskly as a 3 month pregnant woman could, _

_"__Sir we have reports from several agents" She told him as she entered his office_

_"__Good, they're reporting back at the proper check in times" Nick smiled, they were test running a few new rookies in the field on easy junior missions and a majority of the newbies were progressing very well_

_"__Yes they are" Amanda said handing him the reports_

_"__Thank you" He took them placing them on his desk, "Now go get something to eat, you are eating for two after all" He smiled_

_"__Actually 3 now" Amanda smiled she had gotten the news that she was having twins earlier that morning when she went for her ultrasound_

_"__Congratulations" Nick nodded her way a twinkle of amusement in his eyes_

_"__Thank you again Sir" She smiled before heading out the door_

* * *

_It was the early time of February morning of 1972 agents crowed a small section of the workspace as Amanda and Adam Rider stood their with their children two healthy babies, the older one, Alex Rider had bright orange, yellow and, gold eyes, with black wings. Alex's younger sister had wide curious purple and green eyes her little fluffy black wings flapping happily as she received attention from her parents co-workers. The new parents were congratulated with having the healthy and special twins while also getting advice from other parents on how to handle the twins. Nick stepped in and cleared his throat causing all agents to turn his way and went to get back to work as he stepped up to the new parents, _

_"__May I hold one?" He asked the Rider's_

_"__Sure" Amanda smiled as her husband handed Nick the small little winged girl, she gurgled happily her small wings still flapping in excitement as she was being held by someone new. Nick let out a laugh seeing the newborns excitement to be around new people, Alex on the other hand would started screaming and crying if he was held by anyone but his parents._

_"__Nick?" Amanda started_

_"__If this is about maturity leave you can both have it, you two deserve a few months off with your children" Nick told the two young agents_

_"__Thank you for that, but we also have something else to ask you" Amanda said_

_"__What is it?" Nick asked_

_"__We were wondering if you'd like to be Artemis' godfather, you've helped the both of us out so much during Amanda's pregnancy and we wanted to thank you" Adam said to the agent_

_"__I'd love to" Nick smiled looking down at the small girl in his arms as she gurgled happily again her multicoloured eyes bright and happy._

* * *

_Five years later Amanda was home taking care of the twins, her left arm in a cast as she broke it on her last mission and was now staying home to watch the twins as she healed. Adam was just finishing a 4 weeks undercover placement he was scheduled to come home next week but the twins didn't know that he was going to arrive at the house in just about a half hour._

_"__Alex, Artemis" She called for her children the sounds of feet running down the stairs and flapping of wings could be heard as Alex ran down and Artemis flew above him. "Yes Mommy?" Alex asked, "Go get ready for dinner and Artemis no flying in the house" Amanda told her children_

_"__But Mommy" Artemis protested, just as she lost rhythm with her wings and fell to the floor_

_"__That's why Artemis I don't want you hurting yourself when you haven't perfected your flying, plus your brother hasn't gotten the hang of it yet"_

_"__Okay Mommy" Artemis nodded before running off with Alex to wash up for dinner._

_The sound of the front door opening sounded, "Honey I'm home" Adam called. Amanda smiled hearing his voice as she pulled the pasta off the stove, the family was home in Canada for the month for the twins birthday and Amanda was making their favourite, Kraft Dinner Mac and Cheese she had eaten it so much when she was pregnant with the two that the thought of eating it again made her sick so she was having regular pasta unlike her 3 children, well two and her husband_

_"__Hey darling" She grinned giving him a one armed hug and kissing him_

_"__Where are the kids?" He asked his wife smiling at the sight of her, the sight he'd missed for the 4 weeks he was on mission_

_"__Washing up" She told him putting the cheese powder into the pot, at that moment a loud shout of "DADDY!" could be heard as Alex ran up to his dad and hugged his legs as Artemis flew and tackled him in a hug around his neck, Adam laughed as he fell onto the couch in a puff of his children's feathers both smiling excitedly seeing their dad returning a week earlier than they were told._

_"__Hey you two" Adam grinned hugging them close and then turning to Artemis, "When did you start flying?"_

_"__Yesterday" She grinned her fluffy wings fluttering happily_

_"__That's amazing darling" She smiled again kissing her forehead before turning to Alex, "What about you bud?"_

_"__Not yet, but look at this" Alex smiled holding up his small hand a small fire encasing it Adam's eyes went wide seeing that_

_"__That's amazing Alex, just don't burn the house down" He laughed_

_"__I've already given them the talk about using their powers in the house" Amanda said walking in, "We just don't want you two to risk hurting yourselves or anyone else but we will help you two with your powers" _

_"__YAY!" The twins grinned happily their eyes shining with happiness._

* * *

_Alex let out an 'oomph' as Artemis landed a solid punch to his face and he fell to the mat, "Jeez Allie you can't even take a punch" Artemis laughed_

_"__Shut it Arty" he grumbled as she pulled him up from the mat in the S.H.I.E.L.D. training facility, she laughed again checking her watch, "Mom and Dad should be here in an hour, wanna go another round?"_

_"__No, hand to hand combat seems to be your thing, I'm better with actual spy work" Alex told his sister_

_"__I just picked it up easily" she shrugged_

_"__Yeah, each of us have our talents" Alex smiled his hands lighting on fire for emphasis_

_"__We do" Artemis grinned, her form moulding to match her brother_

_"__Enough of the shifting Artemis it freaks me out when you do that with me" He shook his head seeing his sister as himself._

_"__Hey we're 14 we need to live a little" She laughed shifting back to her real self, "So, you wanna go another round?"_

_"__Powers?" Andy asked his sister_

_"__Absolutely" She grinned her eyes glowing purple as her hands were encased with purple energy. The twins circled each other and prepared for the long fight ahead of them as their sibling rivalry took over._

* * *

_Amanda paced the planing room of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters muttering to herself , Adam sat at the table with multiple blueprints circling things and muttering to himself too, Alex was in the training room beating a punching bag senseless with a solid right hook the bag flew across the room because of his strength. The only member of the Rider family that wasn't present was Artemis she had gotten kidnapped on her latest mission by the thought to be forgotten Hydra agency the entire family knew what that agency could to and all of them feared for the youngest Rider even if there was 20 minutes between her and Alex she was still his baby sister and he had sworn to protect her and he had failed._

_Alex snuck into the Hydra facility that they were keeping his sister, slipping through the cracks and crevices he heard muttering coming from a room as he passed he slipped into it and saw his sister strapped down to a table, sweat running down her face, cuts and other injuries were throughout her body and her feathers were matted and blood running down her sensitive wings. He spotted a power inhibiter on her wrist which explained why she wasn't able to phase out of the bonds_

_"__Artemis" She ran up to her pulling the straps off her body and helping her up, "Alex?" She asked dazed_

_"__Yeah Arty it's me" He soothed her as he helped her up and headed to leave_

_"__Not yet Alex, they have another, like us" She mumbled pointing to a table where boy was strapped down the same band on his wrist restricting his powers from being used, Artemis lent on the wall as Alex quickly freed the boy from his restraints and grabbed his sister as he teleported the two out of the lab and into the jet that he had flown there placing the two in beds and heading back. The boy he had rescued along with his sister was Spencer Reid, who had mutations as well as the twins, both Spencer's and Artemis' advanced mutant genes had been exploited because of the serum that Hydra injected into the both of them to advance their strength, making them even stronger than before and develop more mutations, they were monitored closely incase the powers were too much for their body, the powers weren't too much for them and they adjusted to them and got control quite easily of their new powers for 16 year olds they had quite impressive powers._

* * *

_Happy birthday sis" Alex smiled ruffling his sister's hair,_

_"__Happy 18th bro" Artemis smiled hugging her brother,_

_"__Sorry I can't come on mission with you and the team" Alex apologized to his sister "Hey it's fine, you're out on injury and Nat, Clint, Spencer, Ash and myself can handle this just fine" Artemis smiled,_

_"__I just don't want you to get hurt" Alex admitted_

_"__I'll be fine, I have the others to protect me considering I'm the 'baby of the team'" she smiled_

_"__Well you are the youngest of all of us" Alex smiled causing his sister to roll her eyes, "Whatever Allie we're heading out now, you're running the operation from base and then we'll head out for our birthday diner with Mom and Dad" Artemis smiled_

_"__See you when you get back Arty" Alex smiled_

_"__And same to you Allie" Artemis smiled at her brother before heading out the door and to the arial deck._

_"__We'll split up" Artemis told her partner, "Ash and Clint have eyes outside, you and Nat take the large building I'll get the smaller one"_

_"__No Artemis are you insane?" Spencer asked her, "That's basic suicide"_

_"__Well we're a man down so we'll have to make due" Artemis grumbled_

_"__Fine, but I'm watching out for you" Spencer told her_

_"__Reid" She groaned, "I'm 18 I can handle myself"_

_"__Alex asked me to watch out for you, and since you two saved me from Hydra I owe him that" Spencer told the agent_

_"__Fine" Artemis grumbled, "You two go, I'll be fine, it's just the small labs I'm checking probably nothing"_

_"__Okay" Spencer nodded before running off with Agent Romanoff_

_Artemis entered the small labs, quickly uploading all the files from the computers onto a floppy disc _**(A/N They're in the 90s I'm trying here)**_ and grabbing as many files as she could and stuffing them in her bag, she say that most of them had 'CLASSIFIED' on it and were labeled 'The Winter Soldier Program'. She noticed a door on the other side f the room it was a large titanium door, she easily phased through it, making herself invisible as she walked down the steps her gun drawn. She let out a gasp once she reached the bottom of the stairs accidentally letting herself accidentally becoming visible, _

_"__Ahh, Agent Rider" A voice cut through the air, Artemis whipped around her face paling in fear as she heard it, it was the same Hydra agent that had experimented on her. He had his hand on a pressure trigger and she saw that it was connected to a large explosive, "Don't" She started slowly, "We can talk this out"_

_"__No we can't" The agent smirked, "Hail Hydra." With that he released the trigger and the bomb went off, Artemis tried to put up a telekinetic shield around her but she was too late and she was thrown back and engulfed in the explosion as her world went black._

* * *

_The weeks following Artemis' perceived death were excruciatingly painful, Alex had retired from the agency not wanting to see his sister's name or pictures on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s walls of valour, his partner Ashland soon followed his lead, Spencer stayed growing quite close to Natasha who stayed along with her partner Clint, Amanda and Adam stayed having grown up in the agency and stayed in touch with Alex who was traveling the world but then settled down with his girlfriend that he had grown close too, Ashland did the same the two men were practically brothers, Spencer had gone into his undercover position at the FBI, and Natasha and Clint continued their missions._

* * *

_Spencer had never felt happier when he received the call that Clint had found Artemis alive, Hydra had taken her after she survived the explosion but had her left arm torn off, Hydra had replaced it with a bionic one and the inhibiter was still on her because her telepathy allowed her to remember everything even after they attempted to wipe he memory and be able to brainwash her so they had to inhibit her powers for the 20 years they had her. She was reclusive and silent when hey first got her back, the entire team was brought back to help her recover from the horrors Hydra did to her, Alex and his girlfriend Crystal were now married with 14 year old twin girls Terra and Crescent, Ashland and Serenity had a 13 year old Taylor, and Spencer and Natasha had 16 year old Daring and 7 year old Artemis the kids and adults all helped her recover her memories and Bucky who was in the same position as Artemis and had been found by his closest friend Steve Rogers or Captain America a few months before was helping Artemis with her nightmares and flashbacks of what the agency did to her, she and Bucky had grown quite close and all the others could see that they had fallen for each other even when neither of the pair admitted it. All the kids had mutations of their own and were all aiming to get into S.H.I.E.L.D. like their parents. Spencer kept his cover with the FBI and was aiming to finish his mission quickly to get back to his family._

* * *

Nick took a deep breath as the door opened revealing he agent that lived in the room plus another he was talking to, "Agent Morgan, Agent Rider your help is needed."

* * *

**That's the longest chapter I've ever written, I just wanted to introduce you guys to Artemis and Alex along with the kids of, ReidWidow, Alex and Crystal, and Ashland and his wife, I suck at coming up with names so that one's still coming.**

**Yes I've finally brought Derek into the story, the plot is still coming so I have no idea when the next update will be**

**And finally I would like to say that I will start another story where I can write small fics for ****imagine wether they be imagines from tumblr or from your own head, just a small prompt to get me going the fandoms I can write for are**

**Marvel Cinematic Universe**

**Danny Phantom**

**Criminal Minds**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Those are my main ones feel free to submit some others though if you think I'd be able to do them. Thanks and till next time.**


	8. And the Plot Thickens

**Hey, I'm back with the 8th instalment, I love the way this one turned out so I hope you guys like it too, I'm honestly so overjoyed that I have 33 followers on this and 10 reviews I thought I'd be lucky to get one. Anyway enjoy the chapter**

* * *

"Yes Fury?" Alex asked while Derek just glared at the director of the agency

"We've run into a situation" Fury started, "Romanoff and Barnes are in Federal custody"

"Good for them at least they get to see what a real government agency looks like" Derek growled

"They're in the BAU's custody" Fury stated, "And we need you two to go in"

"Wait?! Fury you can't possible do that, that'll ruin all that we've done" Alex said concerned

"Screw it, I get to see my wife and kid" Derek grumbled

"I'm coming too" Alex injected

"Yes we need the both of you there's a large Hydra cell there so we're going in hard and fast, Barton and Rivers will meet you there" Fury told them

"Okay" Alex nodded

"So there's only 6 of us taking down a major Hydra branch?" Morgan asked, "And only 3 of us have advanced abilities or powers"

"Actually we already have two agents placed there and they both have powers of their own" Nick told the two

"Phantom and Sparks?" Alex guessed

"Yes but they're still keeping their covers, and Morgan."

"Yes?"  
"You can tell your team everything, you own them that much and I'm sorry I kept you from them, it was for their own protection but now they're in danger" Fury told him

"I'm still pissed that you did it but I understand" Morgan sighed

"Yes, but the only thing that I ask is that you explain in front of the other officers that you tell them that it was the CIA that had you because to the S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't exist and the Hydra agents will kill you the instant the have the chance to, to get another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent out of the way."

"I can do that" Derek nodded

"Good" Fury nodded before turning to Alex, "You, Barton, and Rivers will pose as CIA agents so be prepared to take a beating"

"Yay" Alex rolled his eye sarcastically, "Just what I want when ever I'm on a mission."

Fury smiled, "You've never lost that sarcasm Alex have you?"

"Nope" The agent grinned

"You can wear your civvies Morgan but I want you, Barton and Rivers in suits, and bring your gear" Fury gave Alex a brisk nod and one to Morgan as well before leaving the men in the room.

* * *

Penelope entered the police station able to keep her cool and not look at the Hydra agents constantly,

"Did you get my email?" JJ asked walking up to her friend

"Yeah I did" Penelope nodded

"We need you to track the post" Hotch said walking up to the girls, "Where's Reid and Stride?" Hotch asked their tech analyst

"Just outside, they wanted to talk privately or something" Penelope shrugged

JJ and Kate smirked at each other thinking the their genius was finally getting to meet his special someone

"I'll get to tracking the post" Garcia said going into a separate room and setting up her laptop.

* * *

"I'm gonna be sick" Artemis mumbled leaning against the car as she got out of it

Spencer walked around to the side of the car and started rubbing his best friends back, "Just breath Arty, take deep breaths."

"I can't face her, she'll recognize me immediately. She'll take me back" Artemis felt physically sick as her right hand started shaking as she entered an anxiety attack.

"She won't Arty, you've shifted your appearance, and they don't know you have that ability" Spencer assured his friend

"Thank you" Artemis mumbled turning around to hug him

"No problem Arty, but we need to head in because they'll start to get suspicious of us" Spencer said pulling back from the hug.

"You're strong, you're my best friend and my sister, you're Artemis Rider one of the strongest women I know-"

"Besides Natasha, Daring, and your Artemis" Artemis grinned

"Shut up Arty" He hissed

"Trust me no one's here, let's go. Dr. Reid" Artemis smirked

"After you Agent Stride" Spencer returned the smirk.

The two agents confidently strode into the building.

* * *

"Good morning Agents, I'm Samantha Morley" The Chief said walking up to the two

"Morning" Artemis, now Amanda put on a smile and hid her anxiety

"I'm special agent Amanda Stride" She held out her right hand

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid" Reid gave his signature little wave

"So we have two suspects in custody?" Amanda asked taking the files from the table

"Not suspects, they're our guys, we just need them to confess" Rossi said

"Damian and Janet Tuscan. Siblings that probably suffered a break together" JJ said looking at her tablet

"I'll take Damian, see if I can throw him off" Amanda said

"I'll see about Janet, she's probably used to alpha males" Reid said

"Have fun you two" Kate smiled at the two agents.

* * *

Amanda walked into the interrogation room recognizing the brunet chained to the table as James Barnes, her fellow Hydra experiment.

"I'm Agent Amanda Stride, and I think you know why I'm in here" She said harshly keeping her cover

"You're here to make me confess for a crime I did not commit" He raised his eyebrow

"Really because we have evidence that you and your sister killed 6 people, we've got pictures of the two of you on a roof with two guns that were in your apartment with the same bullet make as the one's found in the victims" Amanda said harshly

"We were framed we didn't do it" Damian said as he saw a small flicker in Amanda's eyes and a smirk on her lips as she pulled up the sleeve of her left arm slightly to reveal her metal arm, he could almost laugh, the classic sneaky Artemis Rider her cover meeting his, he'd be able to play it easily now knowing that she'd be working with him.

"Well then you better come up with a pretty solid alibi" Amanda said keeping her voice harsh as she closed the file on the table and left the room.

* * *

Reid entered the room with the beautiful red head in it resisting himself from rushing over to her and sat down in front of her.

"I assume you know why you're here Ms. Tuscan" He said smiling slightly as he saw her smirk

"I dunno why, why don't you tell me agent" She grinned at the sight of him

"You and your brother were caught with weaponry and the ammunition that match the forensics found with the victims" Spencer said focusing his eyes on the file so the beautiful Natasha Romanoff wouldn't distract him

"Could've been someone that framed us" She smiled sweetly

"Look Janet" Reid said, if you confess you'll get a shorter prison sentence." He said looking her straight in the eye and letting his eyes flick back to their natural colour to let her know for sure it was him

"I'd never leave my brother" she suddenly got defensive

"But you can help the both of you if you just tell me" Reid tried to reason wit her

"Never" She hissed

"Well I'll be back in a bit to see if you've changed your mind Ms. Tuscan" Reid said grabbing the file and leaving the room

"That went well" Amanda commentated coming up to the group

"Tell me about it" Reid huffed coming up as well

"They're both protective of each other, the sibling bond is going to be hard to break but we'll find something to put a wedge in between then" Kate said sitting on the table sipping her coffee.

"I can't find any information on them" Garcia sighed walking in with her mug and her note pad

"But I'll keep searching

"Agents?" One of the officers interrupted the conversation

"Yes?" Hoth asked turning around

"There's agents from the CIA here looking for you" He told the group

"Okay, what did we do now?" Rossi asked confused

"Is this usually what happens on a case?" Amanda asked, she had no idea they were getting back up.

"No, we've never had this happen I think" JJ said walking up.

"Bring them in" Reid nodded to the officer.

3 men in pristine suits entered and they were followed by another which caused the BAU team to gasp and Garcia to drop her mug letting it shatter to the floor

"Derek?"

"Hey Baby Girl"

* * *

**I'm so evil, I love it I hope you enjoyed and review if you liked this chapter.**


	9. Reunions and More Explanations

**Finished this one on a 5 hour car trip, we're nearing the big reunion of the BAU with S.H.I.E.L.D. Have fun reading this one, I love it**

* * *

"Oh my god Derek!" Even though Penelope knew he was alive it was still a shock to see him. She raced into his arms burring herself in his large frame

"It's so good to see you Baby Girl" Derek whispered into her ear. The entire team was staring in shock

"Wh-how?" Rossi asked shock written across his face. Derek pulled back from Garcia and walked over to the team, "I'll explain everything, let's just grab a room to ourselves" He smiled.

"Of course" Hotch smiled and eyes the three men in the suits, one with short caramel blond hair, and broad shoulders. The second one had long black hair tied in a short ponytail at the base of his neck his side bangs pulled behind his left ear, he was the tallest of all three, at around 6ft tall, the last one has cocoa-brown skin and also had semi-long hair pulled back behind his ears, the two shorter agents were bulky and the taller one was more lanky but he did seem to have some muscle.

As the agents entered the room the three men stood outside watching the police force. Derek smiled seeing the new girl

"You must me the new girl at the unit" He smiled holding out his hand

"Yeah, I'm Amanda Stride, and you've left some pretty big shoes to fill" She smiled taking his hand and giving him a firm handshake.

"I hope you've been adjusting well" He smiled sitting next to Garcia at the table

"This is my first case and I'm enjoying working with the team" The team sat at the table and looked at Morgen for answers on his 'death' and return, "Okay, let's get started, you all know that I was stabbed multiple times by that unsub in Minnesota, I was transfered to a different facility, a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" JJ questioned.

"Strategic Homeland Intelligence Enforcement and Logistics Division, a secret government agency." Morgan explained, "I was put in the T.A.H.I.T.I program, they were able to revive me, but my body was a mess, they had just finished a prototype for Erskine's serum."

"What is that?" Kate asked.

"The same serum in Steve Rodgers also known as Captain America." Morgan answered.

"Okay, that's why you have more build." Hotch nodded.

"Yeah" Morgan nodded, "And those two suspects you have in custody are part of my new team" Morgan said, "They were taking out rouge agents and Hydra agents, they're kinda like an anti-S.H.I.E.L.D."

"So they were taking out the people that could potently hurt more people" Garcia said, Reid and Amanda were oddly silent taking in the explanation, "I'm going to check how local law enforcement is treating them then" Amanda said getting up, "I'm the new one I don't need an explanation right away"

"Okay" Derek nodded, "But we're going to tell them that those 3 men are CIA agents and not S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. under the radar."

"Okay" She nodded and headed out

"So you're here to help us get them out of custody, prove their innocents" Reid suddenly asked

"Yes" Derek nodded

"Then let's get to work." Hotch smiled.

* * *

Artemis walked out of the room past the 3 agents she knew so well, "Sheriff, deputy can I speak to you outside?" She asked

"Of couse agent" They both nodded and entered the back alley of the station with her behind them. She close the door behind them,

"I'm surprised you two can live with yourselves" She started

"What do you mean by that?" Morley asked

"I don't know, why don't you answer that Agent Denise Clark" She said coldly her eyes narrowing

"Ahh, miss Rider, out beautiful asset, you've come back to us" She smiled. Artemis growled grabbing the woman's throat harshly with her gloved metal hand, "Not likely" She sneered grabbing the woman harshly with her gloved metal hand and brining her combat knife from it's holster, "Let's see what other agents you know of that are in this area" She smiled, a psychotic look in her eyes as she brought the knife down.

* * *

Reid walked into the interrogation room containing Agent Romanoff, he slid a note across the table to her

_We know you didn't do it, we're trying to get you out of here_

She looked at him and smiled, her nodded his head slightly telling her to turn it over, another note was written in his handwriting

_We'll get you out of here soon Love, and Barnes too_

She smirked at that sliding it back to him and letting their fingers brush making both of them crave each others touch.

"We'll talk later" He nodded briskly and left the room

* * *

Hotch walked into the interrogation room with 'Damian' in it he had been informed that this was James Barnes a high class S.H.I.E.L.D. assassin and spy. He slid a similar note to him and once he gained the approving nod from the man he left

"So, who set them up?" JJ asked

"Who knows?" Morgan shrugged, "But we need to find out"

Garcia felt at crossroads here she knew the two Hydra agents here because of Reid and Artemis but sis she betray their trust.

Reid walked up and seemed to be carrying himself differently

"Meeting room now" He ordered walking past them the team shared a look of confusion and followed him into the room, the three other agents were in there as well

"Let's get to the point" Spencer stated walking up to the table and rolling out a metal fabric a file appeared on it, his file.

"I've been lying to your guys" He said showing them the file

"No" JJ said as soon as she read that he was an assassin, "It's not possible, y-you can't be"

"I am" Spencer answered

"And we have to get Romanoff and Barnes out of here, they're both close to me personally"

"How could you be an agent?" Morgan asked him, you don't even look like it"

"You didn't read about my qualification" Reid smiled flipping the file so it showed his mutations and his number of confirmed kills, ranging at around 80

"Wow" He commentated

Spencer smirked and held out his hand to Morgan, "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. newbie."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, I'll be updating soon because I've already started the next chapter**


	10. Findings from Beneath the Surface

**I'm back, you guys are lucky, I wrote quickly because I loved the end bit of this chapter. I'll see if I can get another chapter up tomorrow if I feel like it. But who knows, anyway enjoy**

* * *

"Wait?" Hotch asked, "If you've been with S.H.I.E.L.D. for years, why did you join the FBI?"

"It was an undercover op, we got word that there was a mole in the ranks of the Bureau" Reid said, "The two that put Barnes and Romanoff in custody and planted the evidence on the website is Sheriff Morley and Deputy Jones, who are in reality Denise Clark and Christopher Kane, two Hydra agents." He said, he looked somehow different from before he carried himself with more pride and authority.

"They're part of a larger cell that are stationed here" The taller agent piped up walking over to group, "We need to wipe them out"

"We?" Rossi asked

"No, not you" The brown skinned agent said "Us, we're the ones with experience with taking down bases like this, we're going in, not you guys. I'm agent Ashland Avin" He said

"Alex Rider" The tall one nodded

"Clint Barton" The last nodded

"So you're all agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Kate asked

"I was born into it, my parents were spies" Alex said

"I was recruited, and I've never looked back" Clint said

"Same with me" Ashland nodded

"What about you Reid?" Hotch asked

"Alex saved my life from Hydra, they were experimenting on me, I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. to take them out and I've never looked back as well" He smiled.

Suddenly Artemis stormed through the wall dragging Christopher Kane behind her she was covered in blood and her combat knife in her hand

"Clark is dead" she growled throwing Kane into a chair.

"Tell them what you told me" She growled at him as Alex walked up to her,

"What the hell did you do Artemis?" She hissed at her

"Killed my old handler" She sneered her eyes void of emotion and her grip tight on her knife

"You killed her?" Alex hissed to his sister

"Yeah, who's gonna miss her?"

"Fine Artemis, I understand" He sighed, "Just try to clear your head okay"

"I'll try" She relaxed

He smiled and turned to Kane, "What did you tell her?"

"H-Hydra has my wife and daughter, it's their incentive program, t-they have them and have threatened to kill them" Christopher said shakily, "They have them at the base here"  
"We'll rescue them" Alex said, sympathizing with Kane, if Crystal and Terra and Crescent went missing he'd be tearing up the earth to find them

"Thank you" Kane collapse to the floor tears rolling down his cheeks

"Garcia" Reid started, "Take him and help comfort him" He gave his friend a smile

"Of course" She smiled, and took the grieving father to another room

"How're we going in?" Artemis asked throwing off her jacket to reveal her metal arm and let her form shift so she was in her combat suit, her's and Bucky's the exact same except her's has slits for her wings to fit though. The entire BAU team stared at her in aw, even Derek, wither at her wings or metal arm.

"Impressive right" She grinned flicking her wing

"Very" Rossi said, "So you can fly?"

"We both can" Spencer smiled his own combat suit moulding to his body, it was quite similar to Romanoff's except his had a small lightening bolt belt buckle to signify his power, his own wings through the slits in his suit

"Make that three" Alex smiled he, Clint and Ashland had stripped their suites with their own suites under them Alex's black wings matching the shade of Artemis'

"I'm Artemis Rider, Alex and I are twins" She said

"You two do look similar" Kate noted

"So only you guys are going in?" JJ asked

"Yeah" Artemis nodded, "All of us and Barnes and Romanoff too"

"Not to mention you Morgan, you're part of the team now, we could use a little more muscle" Reid smiled

"Okay" He nodded slowly. Bucky and Natasha walked into the room

"Well it looks like we've got the whole party here" Natasha said sweetly

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Don't pretend Romanoff" He sneered, "You're not capable of emotion, you're just a spy" He was still harbouring his hatred from her and the rest of the agency keeping him from Garcia and Talia for 3 months and the team until now.

"Stop Morgan, you don't know me" She said her eyes narrowing as he mentioned her not being capable of emotion, "I'm quite capable go emotion"

"Not love" He mumbled

"Especially love" She growled stalking over to Reid and pulling him in for a kiss, his arms immediately wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close missing her lips on his, they pulled apart and started into each other's eyes love clearly evident in their irises. Artemis nudged Morgan, "Not capable of love, eh?" She grinned  
"Wha- Reid and her, huh?" Morgan asked

"They're practically married, I mean. Wait can I tell?" She asked the reunited couple

"Sure" Natasha smiled still staring at Reid and lent in for another kiss

"They have two kids, 16 year old Daring and 7 year old Artemis" And both girls are amazing"

"Wait?! Reid's a father?" JJ asked in shock

"Yep" Reid smiled, his arm now snugly around Natasha's waist, "And I love them both"

"So…besides the lovebirds reuniting, how're we going in?" Alex asked

"We'll go in in pairs; Barton and Romanoff, Rider and Reid, Morgan and Barnes, and Avin and myself" Alex said "Barton and Romanoff come from south, Rider and Reid will drop from the north top, Morgan and Barnes will take east, and we'll cover west" Ashland said.

"And no splitting up" Spencer narrowed his eyes at Artemis followed by Clint, Natasha, Ashland, and Alex.

"Okay okay I get it" She said, I'll stick to Reid's ass and I won't get blown up" She said.

"We'll go distract the local law enforcement" Hotch smiled and the BAU team left the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents deal with their planning.

* * *

**I think this is one of the first times in a while that I haven't left you guys with a cliffhanger, I might not be that nice next time. Please review, I always get happy when I see reviews, Love all you guys.**


	11. Things get Exciting

**This was a fun one to write, anyway enjoy this chapter. I find it very…explosive.**

* * *

The 8 S.H.I.E.L.D agents stood out the large building now all in their combat gear, Artemis and Bucky having their matching uniforms, Artemis' wings shining in the evening light, Alex, Ashland, Spencer and Natasha all in their similar uniforms, all with a variety of weapons, Alex's and Spencer's wings having the same shin as Artemis'. Clint and Morgan were the only odd ones out for their uniforms, Clint in his no sleeved uniform with his quiver and bow strapped on his back, and Morgan in a slightly similar uniform to Bucky and Artemis but he had two sleeves and it was a simpler jacket than the detailed jackets for the metalled armed ones, he had two daggers strapped on his hips. All the agents were now calibrating their coms so they wouldn't loose contact with each other.

"We ready?" Alex asked loading his handgun

"I believe so" Artemis smiled flipping her knife and sliding it into its holster on her thigh.

"Let's head out" Clint nodded and started the motorcycle he was on, all the agents who weren't able to fly were on cycles

Artemis and Spencer spread their wings and took off into the sky staying above the cloud line to stay hidden from the surveillance on the building. Alex stayed low flying at the same speed of Ashland's cycle the pair of them headed to their assigned direction.

Once all the teams got to their positions they stormed the building, gunfire, screams, and shouts could be heard throughout the building

* * *

The BAU team sat anxiously, watching the battle through the cameras of the building, all mesmerized by Reid's combat skills as he and Artemis moved like they were one taking down multiple agents at a time, the 3 pairs, Clint and Natasha, Alex and Ashland, and Spencer and Artemis worked together like well oiled machines, Bucky and Morgan were moving together well but not as well as the partners that have been together for years.

* * *

"Reid" Artemis hissed to her partner and pointed to a door that was on their right, he gave her a small nod and they entered the room and walked around it slowly, Reid had his pistols drawn, and Artemis with her favourite knives in her hands her metal arm whirring with power as she was very tense.

"Ahh, great to see you two" A voice broke out, both agents whipped around Artemis with her knives stored away and her guns out in a flash.

"The two assassins, nice to see you're back Artemis, and you too agent Reid" The man smiled. The two agents stayed silent and raised their guns higher.

"Goodbye Agents" The man smiled and teleported out of the room, releasing the pressure plate he was standing on and that was connected to a large explosive behind him.

"BOMB!" Artemis screamed and both agents just managed to throw up their telekinetic shields to protect themselves but they were both weak shields as they were out of practice with them Reid's fell when it was hit too hard with flying debris and he flew back and hit a wall, a bit on debris landing on him. Artemis was thrown into a large stone pillar and fell on to her stomach as the pillar fell onto her back her wings twitching slightly and then stilling as she lost consciousness, Reid was laying on his back with stones pinning his arm, leg, and wing also unconscious

* * *

The entire BAU team watched in horror as Reid and Artemis were throw back in the explosion and then the feed went dead

"Reid and Rider were caught in an explosion" Hotch immediately called into the walkie talkie.

* * *

All the agents heard that and instantly went running to where the two were, Natasha fearing for the man she loved and the woman she adopted as a little sister, Clint for both people he considered close family or siblings, Bucky mainly ran for Artemis but he had no idea why he was so conceded for her, sure she was a great fight and friend but he felt something else compelling him to run, Alex for his baby sister, and Morgan stayed to get Kane's family out of the base.

Alex, Ashland, and Bucky arrived at the room first, Alex used his abilities with fire to control the fires from the explosion to keep them from his sister and friend. Ashland raced over Spencer and started shoving the small debis off of him and checking his vitals, knowing that once he was conscious he'd be able to heal himself. Bucky went for Artemis and at her in shock, she was almost completely pinned by the heavy concert pillar, he braced his hands on his pillar and started lifting, letting out a grunt as it was heaver than he expected, he knew he was going to need some help to get the pillar off the young woman. Alex had gotten the fire under control and went to help Bucky his own enhanced strength combined with Bucky's helped get the pillar off Artemis' body. Alex ran off to help Ashland with the larger debris on Spencer while Bucky knelt down next to Artemis and gently turned her over aster he determined her spine was undamaged her left wing was bent at an odd angle as he determined it was obviously broken, and with his experience with winged people he knew that would be incredibly painful when she woke up. Artemis was covered in gashes and sparks were flying from her metal arm as it was almost crushed beneath the pillar.

"Don't worry Rider, I'll get you out of here" He said scooping her up in his arms and minding her wing as he quickly exited with her as Natasha and Clint ran in to aid with Spencer, as there was more debris on him than Artemis but she had a bigger piece on her. Bucky raced out with Artemis, the extraction team already there, Coulson's team's plane, 'The Bus'

"Set her here" A british voice called out as a young woman ran up to the metal armed assassin as she was prepping her medical kits to work on the female one with the metal arm, she clearly had a broken wing which meant she'd have to have Skye or Fitz look up how to treat a broken wing on a bird or something, the others ran in with Spencer now conscious and stumbling along with Natasha and Clint supporting him.

"Let me work on her wings" Alex called running up.

"Simmons" She greeted the friendly british scientist.

"Hello Agent Rider" She smiled brightly and started patching up Artemis' wounds as Alex worked on wrapping and splinting his sister's wing, knowing she'd heal quickly but not quickly enough she would feel pain when her wing was healing and it'd be about 3 weeks before she's be able to fly again on that wing again.

* * *

**Haha, explosive I'm so funny. Anyway ****I am nearing the end but I do plan on writing a squeal centred around Artemis and Bucky as well as Spencer and ****Natasha, I'd love some feedback to see if you guys would love a sequel**.


	12. Proposals and Conclusions

**WARNING!: Suggest mature themes *cough* Sex *cough***

* * *

5 hours after the explosion Artemis was in a medical room on the hellicarrier still unconscious, the rest of the agents were ordered to spend time with their families. Bucky was the only one in the room with her and he was sitting anxiously, waiting for her to wake up, and as if his prayers had been answered she let out a groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Don't move Artemis, you've got a broken wing and a lot of other hairline fractures in your body since that pillar fell on you" Bucky said getting up and walking over to her bedside

"Okay" She groaned

"How're you feeling?" He asked

"Pain, but other than that, I've been worse" She smiled weakly

"We know that" He sighed

"Don't we" She smiled

"Hey, Rider?" He started before Artemis interrupted him

"Seriously Bucky, you can call me Artemis" She laughed gently

"Okay…Artemis, I-well I was wondering if you'd like to um, well go out with me sometime" He was incredibly nervous at this moment

"Are you asking me out on a date Barnes?" She smiled

"I-well-yes" He stuttered

"I'd love to Bucky, once I heal up, I'd love to take you bowling"

"Bowling?" He asked confused

"Oh I'm definitely taking you" she laughed and then winced as her bruised ribs hurt

"You okay?" Bucky asked concerned

"Nah, I'm fine, it's just my ribs" She smiled

"Okay" He smiled and lent down and gently kissed her forehead causing the both of them to blush brightly and smile

* * *

"Welcome to the hellicarrier" Reid smiled turning to face the BAU team

"This is amazing" JJ breathed

"Isn't it" Natasha smiled. Two women walked up with to the group one with striking blond hair and bright blue eyes, she bolted straight to Alex and let out a giggle as she took her in his arms and kissed her, the second was of Latino authenticity and extremely beautiful, she walked up to Ashland and kissed him deeply

"Ew" Talia called jokingly seeing the couples reuniting, causing her parents to laugh. Soon shouts of 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' were heard a a group of kids ran in and tackled their parents, a young teenager took out Ashland and her mother, two twin girls too out Alex and the blond, and an older teenager tackled Natasha while a younger one child took out Reid in a puff of feathers as she flew into him having inherited her wings from him

"Okay" Garcia clapped happily, "I want to be introduced to all the little ones here, and I don't care if you're a teenager you're still a little one"

"I'm Taylor" The young teen spook up from Ashland and the Latina, "Terra" one of Alex's daughters started "And Crescent" The other finished

"I'm Daring" Spencer and Natasha's oldest smiled, "And I'm Artemis" The youngest clapped happily. Taylor was a mix of both her father and mother, her dark tanned skin highlighted her sharp cheek bones. Terra was tanned and she had dark green wings that were tipped with a lighter green colour, Crescent was more paler than her sister and had blond hair instead of Terra's brunet, she had dark blue wings as well. Daring had shocking bright purple eyes and she was clearly physically toned, she and Taylor were the only two kids that didn't have wings. The youngest, Artemis had her red hair tied back in a ponytail and her brown wings were fluffy as she was shedding her old feathers and growing new ones as she aged.

"You're all so adorable" Garcia grinned at the kids causing their parents to laugh.

"I'm Crystal" The blond by Alex smiled holding out her hand to the team as she handed Alex his wedding ring, he never wore it when he was on mission so he wouldn't loose it

"And I'm Jessica" The Latina smiled brightly holding out her hand and also handing Ashland his ring

"How's Artemis?" Crescent asked her father about her aunt

"She'll be fine, Bucky's in with her now" Alex smiled kissing her forehead

"I swear if he doesn't ask her out soon, I'm gonna kill him" Daring grumbled from beside Natasha

"Tell me about it" Jessica huffed. The BAU team looked on with curiosity

"Bucky helped Artemis recover after a traumatic experience and she did the same for him, they've fallen for each other but both of them aren't willing to admit it" Crystal smiled

"Ohh" The team nodded in realization

* * *

Reid laid beside Natasha in bed holding her against his chest, it was the first time the two of them had had any alone time together, the BAU team was marathoning the Harry Potter movies with the kids so all the parents were spending time by themselves.

"I love you" Natasha whispered to Spencer causing him to smiled and kissed her neck causing her to laugh

"Nat?" He started

"Yeah" She answered turning in the bed so she was facing him, their bare bodies tangled together

"Well" Spencer started, "We've been together for over twenty years, we've had Daring and Artemis together, and I think it's time for us to take the next step" He smiled and pulled a ring box from his dresser drawer and opening it gently to reveal a beautiful rose gold band with black diamonds and rubies. Natasha gasped letting her emotionally barrier fall completely as tears pricked her eyes

"Natasha Romanoff" Spencer smiled starting into her stunning green eyes, "Will you tie the knot finally and marry me?"

"Of fucking course" She beamed and kissed him harshly as her slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

"I love you so much" Spencer murmured against her lips

"I love you too" She smiled against his lips, puling back and nuzzled against his chest. He chuckled at that and wrapped his arms around her wrapping his wing around her to pull her closer. She smiled feeling his feathers against her skin and started running her finger though them gently pulling out his loose feathers, he let out a purring sound and snuggled into her, his wings were his weak spot and she knew that he loved it when she groomed them.

* * *

Amanda and Adam Rider walked down the halls to the medical wing so they could see their daughter and after making sure she was okay they could start yelling at her for being caught in another explosion. Amanda opened the door and then froze at the sight, Artemis laid in the bed with her splinted wing was stretched out on a separate bed so it rested comfortably on it, but what shocked this is that she was laying on her left side meaning that she was on her repaired her mechanical arm so it caused her no pain and she was nuzzled into Bucky's chest with his arms gently wrapped around her waist, she had had a nightmare so he was consoling her and they had feel asleep together, neither of them showed to have any stress showing on there faces, which had never happened when either of them slept, they were always tense when they slept, but when they were together this time they seemed to be relaxed and comfortable in each others arms. The parents grinned seeing this, the two kids were clearly meant to be together.

* * *

The BAU team smiled as they saw all the kids, even the older teenagers dressed in their Harry Potter gear and quoting the movies. Garcia smiled as they explained the universe to Talia, she had been reading the books with her and Derek but they hadn't seen the movies yet so this was the perfect chance for her to see them, she was currently cuddled with her husband on one of the many couches in the screening room of the carrier, the rest of the team were either watching the movies or now sleeping. She looked around and smiled seeing what families had grown in the S.H.I.E.L.D. community, things truly weren't what they seemed beneath the surface of their Dr. Spencer Reid, he had two children and was head over heels in love with their mother, he was a deadly assassin and much mrs outgoing than they expected, and most importantly she had more kids to spoil.

* * *

**So that's it, I'm done. This was an ****absolute blast to write I am working on a sequel now, I'm working on the name but it will focus more on the S.H.I.E.L.D. families than the BAU. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this**


End file.
